This study will assess the alkaline environment of the esophagus in three gastric pH monitoring & pH controlled diets. Evidence found via this study will be further documentation of the protective role of saliva production in retarding acid damage to the mucosa. It should alleviate fears about duodenogastric reflux & its carcinogenic risks in patients without gastric surgery.